MUGEN Stage DEF Template
Definition of stage 0 (training stage) ; *** denotes values you should change/check for each stage. ; The term "background" is used to mean both backgrounds and foregrounds. ;-------------------------------------------------------- Info ;Name of the stage. name = "Stage Name" displayname = "Stage name" ;Name to display versiondate = 09,30,2009 ;Version date of stage (MM,DD,YYYY or X.XX) mugenversion = 1.0 ;Version of M.U.G.E.N stage works on (X.XX) author = "Elecbyte" ;Stage author name ;-------------------------------------------------------- Camera ;Camera starting position: Usually 0 for both startx = 0 starty = 0 ;Left and right bound of camera ;You may want to fiddle a bit with these values to make sure the ;background doesn't move too far or too little ;*** boundleft = -(Insert Unit Here) boundright = (Insert Unit Here) ;High and low bound of camera ;High is a negative number. Make is more negative if you want to ;camera to be able to move higher. ;Low should usually be 0. ;If omitted, defaults to -25 and 0 respectively ;*** boundhigh = -(Insert Unit Here) boundlow = 0 ;This is how much the camera will move vertically towards the ;highest player. Valid values are from 0 to 1. A value of 0 will mean ;the camera does not move up at all. A value of 1 will makes the camera ;follow the highest player. ;Typically .2 for normal-sized backgrounds. You may need to pull this ;value up for taller backgrounds. verticalfollow = .2 ;Minimum vertical distance the highest player has to be from the floor, ;before the camera starts to move up to follow him. For extremely ;tall stages, a floor tension of about 20-30 coupled with a ;vertical-follow of .8 allows the camera to follow the action. floortension = 0 ;Horizontal distance player is from edge before camera starts to move ;left or right. Typically 50 or 60. tension = 50 ;Number of pixels beyond the top and bottom of the screen that may ;be drawn. Overdraw specifies the how much can be seen during an ;EnvShake. Overdraw pixels will also be used when the screen aspect ;is taller than the stage aspect. overdrawhigh = 0 overdrawlow = 0 ;Number of pixels into the top and bottom of the screen that may be ;cut from drawing when the screen aspect is shorter than the stage ;aspect. These parameters suggest a guideline, and the actual ;number of pixels cut depends on the difference in aspect. cuthigh = 35 cutlow = 25 ;-------------------------------------------------------- PlayerInfo ;--- Player 1 --- ;Player 1 starting coordinates. ;p1startx is typically -70 and p2startx is 70. ;p1starty should be 0. p1startx = -70 ;Starting x coordinates p1starty = 0 ;Starting y coordinates p1facing = 1 ;Direction player faces: 1=right, -1=left ;--- Player 2 --- p2startx = 70 p2starty = 0 p2facing = -1 ;--- Common --- ;Don't change these values. leftbound = -1000 ;Left bound (x-movement) rightbound = 1000 ;Right bound ;-------------------------------------------------------- Bound ;Distance from left/right edge of screen that player can move to ;Typically 15 screenleft = 15 ;Dist from left of screen that player can move to screenright = 15 ;Right edge ;-------------------------------------------------------- StageInfo ;"Ground" level where players stand at, measured in pixels from the ;top of the screen. ;Adjust this value to move the ground level up/down in the screen. ;*** zoffset = 190 ;Leave this at 1. It makes the players face each other autoturn = 1 ;Set the following to 1 to have the background reset itself between ;rounds. resetBG = 1 ;Width and height of the local coordinate space of the stage. localcoord = 320, 240 ;Horizontal and vertical scaling factor for drawing. xscale = 1 yscale = 1 ;-------------------------------------------------------- Shadow ;This is the shadow darkening intensity. Valid values range from ;0 (lightest) to 256 (darkest). Defaults to 128 if omitted. intensity = 96 ;This is the shadow color given in r,g,b. Valid values for each ;range from 0 (lightest) to 255 (darkest). ;Defaults to 0,0,0 if omitted. ;intensity and color's effects add up to give the final shadow ;result. color = 0,0,0 ;This is the scale factor of the shadow. Use a big scale factor ;to make the shadow longer. You can use a NEGATIVE scale factor ;to make the shadow fall INTO the screen. ;Defaults to 0.4 if omitted. yscale = .3 ;This parameter lets you set the range over which the shadow is ;visible. The first value is the high level, and the second is ;the middle level. Both represent y-coordinates of the player. ;A shadow is invisible if the player is above the high level, ;and fully visible if below the middle level. The shadow is ;faded in between the two levels. This gives an effect of the ;shadow fading away as the player gets farther away from the ;ground. If omitted, defaults to no level effects (shadow is ;always fully visible). fade.range = 0,0 ;-------------------------------------------------------- Reflection ;Intensity of reflection (from 0 to 256). Set to 0 to have no ;reflection. Defaults to 0. intensity = 0 ;-------------------------------------------------------- Music ;Put a filename for a MOD, MP3 or MIDI here, or just leave it ;blank if you don't want music. If an invalid filename is ;given, then no music will play. To play CD audio, put ;the track number followed by ".da". Using a track number of ;0 will play a random audio track. For example, to play ;track 3 from a music CD, use: ; bgmusic = 3.da bgmusic = sound/ ;bgmloopstart = ;bgmloopend = ;Adjust the volume. 100 is for 100%. bgmvolume = 100 ; = ;-------------------------------------------------------- ; Background definition ; *** ;------------------------------------- ; x ; type = ? "Normal"/"Parallax" (def: "normal") ; spriteno = ?, ? Sprite group and number: groupno, imgno (req'd) ; start = ?, ? Starting location (integer) (def: 0, 0) ; delta = ?, ? Change in location per camera unit moved (float) (def: 1,1) ; trans = ? Transparency settings: "none"/"add"/"add1"/"sub"" (def: "none") ; mask = ? Masking (int): 0 - off, 1 - on (def: 0) ; velocity = ?, ? Velocity: x, y (float): speed background moves (def: 0, 0) ; tile = ?, ? Tiling: xtile, ytile (int): 0 - off, 1 - infinite, ; >1 - tile that number of times (def: 0, 0) - only for Normal BG ; tilespacing = ?, ? Tiling: x, y (int) space between tiles (def: 0, 0) ; Parallax-only: ; xscale = ?, ? Top xscale, bottom xscale (float) ; width = ?, ? Top width, bottom width (int) (use either this or above, but not both) ; yscalestart = ? Starting y-scale (float, in percent) (def: 100) ; yscaledelta = ? Change in y-scale per unit (float, in percent) (def: 0) ;------------------------------------- ;------------------------------------- ; Main background definition BGdef ;Filename of sprite data spr = StageName.sff ;Set to 1 if you want to clear the screen to magenta before ;drawing layer 0 (the default background). Good for spotting "holes" ;in your background. ;Remember to turn this off when you are done debugging the background, ;because it slows down performance. debugbg = 0 ;---------- ; Start each background element with the following: ; Make sure it's "n", where n is anything you like (it's only used to ; report errors.) For example, you could use: TheFloor ; Specify as many as you like. This is an example of a normal background: 0 ;The background type goes here: for now, only NORMAL and PARALLAX ;If this line is omitted, the type will be assumed to be normal. type = normal ;The sprite number to use for the background (from the SFF specified above) ;It's the group-number, followed by a comma, then the sprite-number ;*** Do not omit this line. spriteno = 0, 0 ;This is the layer number, which determines where the sprite is drawn to. ;Valid values are 0 and 1. ;0 for background (behind characters), 1 for foreground (in front) ;If this line is omitted, the default value of 0 will be assumed. layerno = 0 ;This is the starting location of the background in the format ;x, y ;If this line is omitted, the default value of 0,0 will be assumed. start = 0, 0 ;These are the number of pixels the background moves for every single unit ;of camera movement, in the format ;x, y ;For the main background (eg. the floor the players stand on) you'll want ;to use a delta of 1,1. Things farther away should have a smaller delta, ;like 0.5 for example. Things near the camera should have a larget delta. ;If this line is omitted, the default value of 1,1 will be assumed. delta = 1, 1 ;Here is the transparency setting of the background. ;Valid values are: ;"none" for normal drawing ;"add" for colour addition (like a spotlight effect) ;"add1" for colour addition with background dimmed to 50% brightness ;"addalpha" for colour addition with control over alpha values (you need ; an "alpha" parameter if you use this) ;"sub" for colour subtraction (like a shadow effect) ;If this line is omitted, it's assumed that there will be no transparency. trans = none ;Use this parameter only if "trans = addalpha". First value is the alpha ;of the source (sprite), and the second is the alpha of the destination ;(background). The values range from 0 to 256. ;Uncomment the line below to use it: ;alpha = 256,0 ;Mask means whether or not to draw colour zero of a sprite. ;If you turn masking off, the background will take less CPU power to draw, ;so remember to turn it off on sprites that don't use it. ;If this line is omitted, it's assumed that there will be no masking. mask = 0 ;The format for tiling is x,y. For each of them, the value is: ;0 to use no tiling, 1 to tile, n where (n>1) to tile n times. ;If this line is omitted, it's assumed that there will be no tiling. tile = 1, 0 ;This is the x and y space between each tile, for tiled backgrounds ;If omitted, default value is 0,0 tilespacing = 0,0 ;This defines the drawing space, or "window" of the background. It's ;given in the form ;x1,y1, x2,y2 ;where (x1,y1)-(x2,y2) define a rectangular box. ;Make the window smaller if you only want to draw part of the background. ;You normally do not have to change this setting. Value values range from ;0-319 for x, and 0-239 for y. The values are 0,0, 319,239 by default (full ;screen). ;Uncomment the line below to use it: ;window = 0,0, 319, 239 ;Similar to the delta parameter, this one affects the movement of ;the window. Defaults to 0,0 ;Uncomment the line below to use it: ;windowdelta = 0,0 ;---------- 1 type = normal spriteno = 0, 1 start = 0, 185 delta = 1, 1 mask = 0 velocity = 0, 0 tile = 1, 0 tilespacing = 0, 0 Category:MUGEN